goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay) Frame the Metal Punks and Get Grounded (Sequel)
Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay) Frame the Metal Punks and Get Grounded (Sequel) is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 21st 2019 Transcript * (Outside) * Lawson's Dad: Kids, you have some visitors representing from the multiverse which we forgot to mention. * Azura: I'm Azura, a songtress from Fire Emblem Fates. I can't believe you tricked The Metal Punks by creating the robotic versions of them. You have no right to frame The Metal Punks that like, so now Kosta's parents have to take care of them, thanks to you. * Ike: I'm Ike, and I agree with my wife. Also, you kids are the worst characters in Recess history next to The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs. * Elephant012: I'm Elephant012, I will remove you kids from entering our multiverse if Phineas T. Ratcher's ship get destroyed. * MrEmperorCJ: I'm MrEmperorCJ, you will be not melting people down into meat at the chop shop because it's Nazism during the Holocaust, the idea that Elephant012 hate. * BlueKid91233: I'm BlueKid91233, you naughty kids will be forced to watch Barney and Friends nonstop. * RocketPowerGal24: I'm Kristen Konkle, aka RocketPowerGal24. How dare you frame my friends such as The Metal Punks by creating the robotic versions of them. * MumaX992: I'm MumaX992, you are the worse the Stephanie Gavin. * TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444, and you are the worse than Cathy McCarthy. * Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney, you are the worse than that bald headed crap boy named Caillou Anderson all in my life. * DavidComedian1991: I'm DavidComedian1991, and Lawson, how dare you make fake VHS openings on YouTube, becoming the next Harry Forshew and Warren Cook. * BrandontheMovieGuy: I'm BrandontheMovieGuy, and I agree with my best friend David Mason. * Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, you are the worst Warren Cook from the another dimensions. * Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, you kids are the worse than Dirk, Gervase, Sean and Joel. * YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000, why you kids killed Cookie monster like this. * yungtown: I'm yungtown, you will not be pushing down people into the crocodile pit. * Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video, there will be no more failing adventures, like getting sent to Sellbot Helicopters. * mickey.mcguinness.7: I'm mickey.mcguinnes.7, you will never watch South Park ever again. * Gfourtx: I'm Gfourtx, you will all be banned for playing Grant Theft Auto games. * The FunEditor4: I'm The FunEditor4, you will not push people down off on someone's rooftops * RedHoodyGuy2011: I'm ReedHoodyGuy2011, and Lawson, you remember you put superglue on your dad's hat, that is disgusting. * Sarah West: and I'm Sarah West, you are the worse than Angelica Pickles from Rugrats. Now you all be forced to watch Barney and Friends nonstop for the rest of your life. * Lawson's dad: I agree with the everyone. Now you boys go home now with your fathers and as for you, Erwin, go to your room now. * Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! F*** you all! All of you whomp! * Gelman: Yes, Azura it's gay. * Chucko: Ike is a Lesbian. * (Everyone glared to Lawson, Gelman, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay) * Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Kids, how dare you tell the people they whomp and then thinks that Azura is gay and Ike is a Lesbian! That's so freaking it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded until you kids watched Barney and Friends! * (The End) CAST *Eric as Lawson, Ike, TheJoJuan4444, BrandontheMovieGuy *Joey as Gelman, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Weatherstar4000video and RedHoodyGuy2011 *Jocko and Paul *Steven as Buster, mickey.mcguinness.7 *Dave as Cheay *Paul as Elephant012, Brendan Barney, Alex Kimble *Princess as Azura *Julie as RocketPowerGal24 *Wiseguy as MumaX992 *Young Guy as BlueKid912338 *Professor as Slippy V *Brian as YankieDude5000, yungtown and Gfourtx *Evil Genius/David/Zack as DavidComedian1991 and The FunEditor4 *Kimberly as Sarah West Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Chucko Kowalski's grounded days Category:Jocko's grounded days Category:Koreo's grounded days Category:Buster's grounded days Category:Cheay's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff